The Molecular Imaging Reporter Core (IVIIRC) is a central facility (See GENERAL RESOURCES AND ENVIR0NI\/1ENT). David Piwnica-Worms, PSO PI, also serves as Reporter Core Director. Julie Prior, B.S., is the Senior Core Manager. Ms. Prior is a seasoned Medical Research Lab Manager with 15 years experience in biomedical research/molecular imaging projects, and has been a part ofthe PSO ICMIC program here at Washington University since its inception. She has extensive experience with cell biology, tracer assays, biochemistry and all aspects of bioluminescence animal and cellular imaging as well as lab management. She is the primary technical investigator and directs two FTE's engaged in active experimentation, cloning of MIRC reporter genes, engineering constructs, and managing a catalog of vector systems for general use in reporting the regulation of genes of interest for scientists involved with ICMIC activities. Julie also actively participates in discovery research projects. The MIRC not only develops and generates new reporter constructs, cell lines and geneticallyengineered animals, but also provides expertise, materials and collaborative assistance for design and execution of the biological aspects of molecular imaging. The MIRC serves investigators with a wide range of resources and experience in niolecular biology, mammalian cell culture, and small animal experimentation. One of the most important service activities of this core is dissemination of our newly developed molecular imaging reagents and geneticallyencoded reporters to investigators within our institution, to other PSO program sites and to cancer biology investigators throughout the world (Figure 1). The MIRC has been and continues to be one of our most productive and comprehensive cores, impacting a broad range of programs throughout the world through our discovery research activities.